


Paper Rings

by fallendestiel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and a little Angst, M/M, Microscopic Angst, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendestiel/pseuds/fallendestiel
Summary: "I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings. Darling, you're the one I want."After writing a letter to let go of your feelings for the Avatar of Greed, you have an unexpected encounter (based around the song 'Paper Rings' by Taylor Swift).
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this turned into, I just really love the song Paper Rings and I thought it would be cute to write a fic around it. Short, pretty fluffy, not very good, lol. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

You’d had it. The mixed signals you were getting from Mammon were weighing you down and making it hard to focus on anything. It felt like an eternal game of cat and mouse. That’s why you were sitting at your desk, writing your feelings down feverishly, ready to burn the letter when you were done with it. It was an attempt at letting go of the feelings you knew would never be reciprocated. You swallowed thickly as you wrote the last two words: ‘love, Y/N’. 

“Y/N, dinner is ready,” you heard Satan call from behind your door. 

“Alright, I’ll be there in a minute.” You knew if you were late to dinner, Beel would finish off whatever was left, so you hastily turned the letter over and exited your room, closing the door on the way out. You could burn it after dinner.

As soon as he saw you leave, Mammon made a beeline for your room. He was convinced he had dropped some Grimm the last time he was there (he didn’t, he spent it). He carefully opened the door and snuck in.

After a while of crawling around on the floor, Mammon’s search came up fruitless. He was just about to leave to see what food was left for dinner, but then he saw the lone sheet of paper lying face down on your desk. His curiosity got the better of him as he flipped the note over. He figured it was probably just your homework for the day, but his heart stopped when he saw his name neatly written at the top of the paper.

Mammon read the letter over and over, the knot twisting in his stomach harder and harder the more he processed it. He could tell that he wasn’t supposed to actually ever receive this, but he was glad he had stumbled upon it. He couldn’t let you go this easily. 

As Mammon was standing there, clutching the letter tightly and reading its contents for the umpteenth time, the door clicked open. 

Your heart stopped. Your eyes flickered to the desk, and then to the sheet of paper that he held.

“Y/N! Uh...I...I came in here to...”

“Get out,” you spat. The familiar pricking of tears at the corners of your eyes was excruciating. They threatened to spill at any second.

“Y/N, I--”

“Get the hell out!!!” you cried, ripping the confession from his hands. Mammon was stunned. He had never seen you so upset. Your fists were clenched to your sides, your gaze refusing to meet his. “What are you waiting for?! Go!!!” Your voice cracked as the first tear dropped to the floor. 

Mammon stepped closer to you, as close as he could get. The tips of his shoes touched yours as he loomed over your figure. His heart was practically beating out of his chest, he had been putting this off as long as he could, never accepting his feelings for what they were. But there you were, shaking in front of him, holding the one thing that assured him you felt the same way. It was now or never, and he wasn’t going to let you slip out of his grasp.

“Stop teasing me. You can make fun of me later, Mammon, I’m not in the mood. You weren’t supposed to read that.” You were trying so hard to will the tears back into your eyes, but they wouldn’t go away. Your face burned. 

Mammon tilted your head up, your noses practically touching. “I ain’t teasin’, Y/N.” His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you into his hips as his mouth met yours. Your eyes widened in shock. Well that certainly wasn’t what you were expecting. Your body relaxed, your arms making their way around his neck. 

The kiss was much gentler than you would’ve ever expected. It was gentler than Mammon was expecting as well, even though he had initiated. He pulled away and grabbed your hands from around his neck, lacing your fingers together. 

“I-I thought you weren’t interested in a human like me...” you whispered, almost afraid you were ruining the moment. His grip on your hands tightened.

“A human like you is exactly the type ‘a human I’m interested in.” Mammon was red, and everything in him was telling him to put up his “indifferent” persona, but his heart knew better than to do that in this moment. “You’re the one I want.”

Still unsure, you said, “even if I don’t have much to offer?” He was the Avatar of Greed, after all. You weren’t particularly wealthy, he had nothing to gain monetarily from forming a relationship. 

“ _I like shiny things, but I’d marry you with paper rings_.” You met his eyes with yours. His face was burning, just like yours. You could hardly believe the words that had come out of his mouth. You felt a smile pulling at the corners of your lips. You pushed your face into his chest to hide it. “Oi, I saw that smile, Y/N, ya can’t hide from me!” You couldn’t help but giggle as he pulled away from you to see your face. 

“There they are, the Y/N I know is back,” Mammon smirked, “and all it took was a kiss from the Great Mammon!” You threw your arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. _Once_. “It’s been a long night,” you uttered, and pressed a kiss to his other cheek. _Twice_. “But it’ll be alright now...” You pulled away for a second to look him in the eyes once more. The hint of a smile played at his lips. You pecked them. _Three times_. “And I’ve waited my whole life for you, so I’m not gonna let you go now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
